Corrupt Empire
The Corrupt Empire also known as "the Empire" and "Akame Empire" or "The Empire" the is a superpower that has lasted for over a millennium, boasting vast territories and resources. Its capital city is enormous, covering roughly 200,000 sq. kilometers, and is encircled on all sides by a huge wall. The capital’s various districts are separated by large canals in which trade ships run through. Beyond the capital the country seems to be mostly rural with an unknown number of cities and villages spread throughout. The exact size of the Empire itself has yet to be revealed. Three other countries border the Empire to the north, south, and west while the Empire’s eastern boundary is the coastline of a great ocean of Izumo. The Akame Empire is created in the Village of Akame ga Kill by Makoto's younger brother and Honest until it's destruction in the Land of Haro. History At it's founding the Akame Kingdom had nearly limitless resources and some of the best minds in the world, with the First Emperor having absolute authority. At some point during this period the Emperor, wishing to insure that his nation would last forever, ordered the creation of the Teigu. These weapons greatly increased the power of the Empire’s military and it is heavily implied that their introduction resulted in a great surge of imperial expansionism. Several hundred years later the Empire experienced a huge civil war. Little has been revealed about it but it is known that almost half of the Teigu were lost during this conflict as a result. 400 years before the Makoto Murakumo's exile, his younger brother of that era decided to create his own Teigu. The weapons that were produced from this effort, however, were in no way a match for the Teigu and came to be called Shingu instead. The Shingu were then sealed away and they are not known to have been used until the formation the Assassination Squad to be utilized. With Makoto Murakumo's banished to Izumogakure, his younger brother establish the Akame Empire. The corrupt regime of the Empire was successfully overthrown by Paul Gekko and his adopted sister and brother; Vent and Aile after Hydra Uzumaki learned that Makoto is alive and not dead in the Land of Haro. Notable Members Government Officials *Mikado Murakumo - Current Emperor and ruler of the Empire (deceased) *Honest - Current Prime Minister and true de-facto ruler of the Empire (deceased) *Seigi - Current Official of Domestic Affairs Military Leaders *Esdeath - High-Rankng General of the Imperial Army and the Founder and leader of the Jaegers. Soldiers & Agents *Run - Former Member of the Jaegers *Seryu Ubiquitous - Former Member of the Imperial Police and Member of the Jagers (Deceased) *Ibara - Member of the Four Rakshasa Demons (Deceased) *Mez - Member of the Four Rakshasa Demons (Deceased) *Sten - Member of the Four Rakshasa Demons (Deceased) *Suzuka - Sole Survivor of the Four Rakshasa Demon *Natala - A member of the Empire's assassination group Group of Terror Former Agents *Akame - Former Member of the Elite Seven and Imperial Assassin (defected to the Revolutionary Army) *Lubbock - Former Imperial Soldier (defected to the Revolutionary Army) *Bulat - Former Imperial Soldier (defected to the Revolutionary Army) *Wave - Former Member of the Imperial Navy and Former Member of the Jaegers (defected) *Kurome - Former Member of the Group of Terror and Former Member of the Jaegers and Former Dark Squad Commander (defected) *Najenda - Former General of the Imperial Army (defected to the Revolutionary Army deceased) See also *The Empire Category:Nations Category:Fanon Category:Organizations